Luminara Dark Child Series : New Beginnings , New Troubles
by CalmChaosangel101
Summary: Luminara is getting used to Alfea college only to discover that her stepfather sky has been murdered. Bloom although somewhat safe from the threat is being watched over by none other Blaise Firebrand (aka Darkar). Will Blaise's secret finally unfold and whose the secret murderer? Read and find out in story 2 of Luminara Dark Child.
1. Author notice

Author note

Hello guys welcome to Dark Child Series story 2: New beginnings new troubles. If haven't already read Dark Child story 1 : Luminara then you better go and read it before you read this one so without further ado lets see how our fairly light (no pun intended) and dark couple will turn out in story two.

Enjoy or be terrified with the fanfiction :D

PS : please please please leave comments I love comments so let me know what you think.


	2. Chap 1 :year one in Alfea

Dark Child Series Story 2: New Beginnings New Troubles

Chapter 1: Year one in Alfea

Luminara walked down the halls of Alfea to her favorite class transferring light energy her reason was the secret fact that she alone only knew. Her father Darkar a supposedly deceased evil wizard had infiltrated the college for fairies, thanks to a bit of her own abilities Luminara had been able to erase any evidence towards his dark past and she was happy to just have a few moments with her father with the class he taught. Turning the door knob to the classroom Luminara smiled and looked to her father she knew she was early not a student was in the class room "Hello dad" she smiled as she walked into the classroom and gave her father a hug.

Blaise Firebrand smiled as he was embraced by his only daughter Luminara and replied sarcastically. "Miss Luminara you know how you must address your peers." he chuckled and looked at his daughter. "How is your mother Luminara is she well?" Luminara nodded as she walked over to look at one of the books in her father's possession. "Mother is doing well although ..." Luminara paused as she thought of how her stepfather's condition was grim "My stepfather is unwell you could say" Luminara leaned on the table trying to make sense of what was happening in her home.

Yesterday she had visited her home only to find that her step father had been injured gravely just remembering the scene she couldn't believe it. A large gash had been made by some sharp object into his chest as an attempt to kill him and had been effective her stepfather was slowly dying . Luminara had rushed over and tried to heal him but nothing had worked, she held nothing against her stepfather but still the scene itself still rattled her a bit.

"Luminara? Luminara?" her father's voice brought her back from the zoned out shock. "What happened to your stepfather?" Blaise asked although he didn't mind the fact that Luminara had a stepfather his daughters face said something entirely different.

Luminara took in a shaky breath "My stepfather was murdered" she said taking in another breath "Someone wanted him and mom dead " she said as she leaned against her father's desk.

Blaise although not a fan of Sky he remembered him from his past oh yes they had had a run in before but what he heard from his daughter nearly scared even him whoever had attempted murder had wanted both Sky and Bloom and he would personally find that being and torture the hec out of them for trying to harm his family whether Bloom and Luminara liked it or not he wasn't going to sit back and watch this one more minute.

The bell rang and Luminara and Darkar placed on the fake masks of intrests which was now a habit of theirs. Luminara sat down to her desk and watched as her fellow classmates all walked in each chattering about their lives and what had happened over the weekend. Where all the while Luminara just sat there and listened to her father lecture the class. Taking notes on what force of magical energy could counter act light and dark.

A student asked "How is that possible professor? How can there be a counter to both light and dark?"

Blaise smiled and answered "A very good question Marin would anyone like to take a guess as to how to counter act both light and dark abilities? " he looked around the room until Luminara raised her hand "Luminara what do you suspect?" he asked his daughter.

Luminara smiled and said "A neutrality of both forces would be able to counter act both forces of light and dark" she said as she looked to her father.

Blaise nodded and continued "Correct Luminara" then continued his lecture "In both aspects elements such as light and dark have a neutral or a middle ground in fact that is the aspect of every polar element."

As Luminara's father continued his lecture she let her mind wonder as one person asked a question and she went back to the scene of her stepfather lying in the puddle of blood and her desperate attempts to try and heal him. Her mother had walked in shocked then accusing her of the murder Luminara denied that fact and told her mother that she had been trying to heal her stepfather but nothing had worked. After hearing that her mother had tried to heal her stepfather as well only to end in the same result.

Luminara had left the two alone for two reasons the first being that she was sure her mother wanted that and also the fact that the only other real blood relative that was still living was her real father and she was worried for his safety as well as her mother's yet strangely enough her stepfathers death came more as a shock to her. As the bell rang to signal the end of class Luminara picked up her backpack and walked as if in a haze out of the classroom door heading to her next class.


	3. Chap 2 : Enemies

Dark Child Series Story 2: New Beginnings New Troubles

Chapter 2: Enemies

Luminara wondered out of her last class of the day lost in thought. "Who?" she wondered "who would want her mother dead?"

As she wondered out into the gardens, the same question nagged on Luminara's mind. Suddenly she had an idea "Father, he may know of a few answers to these questions"

With a grin on her face Luminara dashed back in to the school. She had just reached her fathers classroom just in time as he was closing the classroom.

"Professor Firebrand" she skidded to a stop "Could you help me with a problem?" she said a bit out of breath from her short run.

Blaise Firebrand just smiled down at his daughter and replied "What is it Luminara?"

Luminara smiled a small smile "Could you possibly help me with some research?"

Arching an eyebrow Blaise grinned "And what may this research be little one?" he said locking the classroom door.

Looking around to check if anyone had been watching Luminara whispered "I'm trying to find out who want Mom dead but I don't know where to start can you help me Dad?"

Blaise smirked a grin on his facial features "You little devious creature" he ruffled his daughter's black and white hair. "The best place to research your mother's enemies would be the archives of Magix they tend to have many secrets hidden in plain sight"

Smiling at her father, Luminara replied "Thanks Dad I'll find the person that did this"

Giving his daughter a hug Blaise smiled "When you find the person responsible Luminara come to me and tell me what you've discovered"

Mentally, Blaise thought: "So I can send that individuals soul to hell and back again"

Waving goodbye to her father Luminara went off the library to explore its contents to find her mothers supposed to be killer.

~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile within the shadows invisible another evil lurked watching Luminara wonder off.

"Mmmm now what do we have here sisters?" Icy smirked evilly as she watched the crystal spy stalk Luminara "It seems that Bloom has had a daughter."

Stormy just rolled her eyes "Who cares Icy its not like the brat is of any use to us."

"Agreed Stormy" Darcy replied gazing at the crystal "Why should we worry about her?"

Icy just glared at her sister's incompetence "Because sisters Blooms daughter is radiating negative energy as if it where a part of her" Icy grinned

Stormy just shrugged "Why is that important for us Icy?" she frowned "Bloom and her precious fairy friends have already beaten us more than once." she said bitterly looking over a spell book.

Darcy sat meditating "Sister Stormy is right this time. We can not resume attacking the Winx at least not yet." Darcy knew of her elder sisters obsession with the winx which fueled her revenge issues.

"Shut up Darcy that brat will be our next target, and wasn't I right? Killing Blooms precious prince was a perfect move she's a complete wreck without him and now vulnerable to any unknown attack leaving the poor child all alone and helpless" Icy replied with an evil grin.

Darcy just glanced bored at her elder sister "There is a time and place sister right now the stars predict failure if we continue forward." she replied.

Stormy just shrugged from her reading "Why do we continue to do this sisters?"

Darcy glanced curious at her sister "Why what Stormy?"

Putting down her book stormy replied "Why do we continue to be as we are? look what it did to us when Darkar was around." she said gazing up at the ceiling. "In all honesty I'm sick of it."

Darcy just floated in meditation before she silently replied. "Stormy is right Icy...I to am becoming tired of this revenge and failure game..."

Icy glared furious at her calm sisters "You two have just turned soft. Fine I'll do this by myself just like I did when Blooms petty prince the same will go for her brat then all the power of that child will be mine"

Icy cackled manically as she flew off into the night bent on her revenge towards Bloom and the Winx that she believed to be responsible for her misfortune her next target Bloom and her daughter Luminara.

 **Author note:**

 **Dun dun dun, Mua ha ha ha ha, eeesh guess I went a little overboard with this chapter lol**

 **Hi there people I'm back from the dead, well sort of, back to writing Dark child series. :D yay! I was cracking up with laughter at some of the comments you guys left me for the previous chapter of this story (which also inspired me to continue writing) In any case please add comments to the stories if you can I LOVE COMMENTS. "Give the comment monster Comments om nom nom nom nom" :P Anyway one of you readers mentioned Valtor being introduced into here so that may also happen (who knows maybe Blaise will reveal himself then now that Bloom is a widow) :p XD We shall see we shall see no promises. In any case thank you Readers for being patient for this next chapter in story 2. As a reward here is chapter 2 of New Beginnings, New Troubles enjoy. :D**

 **PS: (reshare with your friends some of these stories if any of them like Winx club and Sofia the first i am here to please the audience) :) ON TO CHAPTER 3! Haza! :P**

 **PPS: Also I am in a very chipper mood if you hadn't noticed lol see ya later my fairy friends. Author out PEACE!**


	4. Chap 3 The pheonix dragon out of control

Luminara Dark Child Series: New Beginnings, New Troubles

Chapter 3: The Pheonix Dragon out of control

Icy cackled as she followed within the shadows Blooms little brat would suffer so much by her hand so defenseless so helpless she felt giddy just thinking of draining the girls powers.

Luminara unaware of the impending danger within the shadows Luminara was skimming quickly within Alfea library searching for the answer as to why her mother was being targeted and why she Luminara seemed to be at fault with her during her life.

"Something about me bugs her." she thought growing up she had known her mother looked down on her for some reason with hatred. Swallowing the sorrow within herself she fought back the tears that were about to fall over and continued her search for the answers.

Shaking her head to rid the pain within she focused on the task at hand and was about to grab another book...

That was when she felt it, a dark presence that wasn't her fathers.

"Who's there?!" she yelled and whirled around in time to see a figure floating in the air.

Icy grinned "So the pest has super senses wonderful" she cackled "Ice spears!" shards of ice attacked the girl or so she thought

Luminara yelled "Dirkis Luminos!" she held her hands out in defense as a dark force field bounced the attack and absorbed it. "Who are you?!" Luminara kept her head clear and calm as the being launched attack after attack at her gritting her teeth Luminara hoped she could get to her father in time.

Icy hissed in rage "Just what are you brat?" she floated within the air eying the girl like a hawk ready to soar down on it's pray. "Something wasn't right about the girl" she mentally thought dark and light energy seemed to emit from Blooms Brat. "Take this!" she yelled as an ice orb encircled the girl "Heh not so tough now huh brat"

Luminara felt the ice orb close in on her if she stayed in the cold sphere she'd freeze to death. "I won't let her kill me damn it" she thought as she felt something inside her change she yelled "DRAGON OF BALANCE FLAME ATTACK RAAAAAAAAAGH!" she yelled as a dark and light flame erupted upwards

Icy's eyes widened in fear "N..No way the little brat has a dragon spirit within her?!" She flew back hitting the bookshelves and coughed up blood.

~meanwhile~

"Luminara..." that thought came to two minds instantaneously

Blaise and Bloom felt the energy of Luminara and where rushing towards where she was holding her own in Alfea's library. Bloom was putting down a book and well Blaise was running (actually running down the hallway who knew)

Blaise Firebrand stopped short when he barged into the library and noticed a very familiar witch floating in mid air but the first and foremost person in the room that caught his brown scarlet eyes was Luminara and the dark crimson phoenix that was above his daughters form. "Luminara stop"

Blaise rushed quickly to his daughters flames and chanted a sleep spell still holding her as her flames became smaller and smaller then he glared at the witch who was stumbling to get up walking over with cold distain he bent down pulled the witches hair to the point she gasped in pain then growled

"Get out and away witch be grateful I am spearing your worthless life." he said his eyes yet again began to glow a faint violet from his former self.

Icy just nodded and flew out the window before she looked back at the man standing over the brat "It can't be him it just can't be" Icy muttered as she flew back to Cloud Tower as fast as she could.

Back inside the library Blaise held his daughter before he created a red crystal wrapped with a black cord. Placing it around his daughters neck he muttered one last incantation before finally assuring that her powers where once again under control.

Luminara opened her eyes and felt the worst headache of her life take its place looking up she noticed her dad smiling. "Heh Hey dad did I miss the fireworks?" she smiled back.

"Luminara sleep for now all right child" he said as he watched his daughter fall asleep before he himself carried her back to her room , set her on her bed and left.

Bloom had rushed back to Alfea she had been so worried about Luminara (as well as grieving over Sky's death) that she didn't realize she bumped into a person in the hallway that person was Professor Firebrand

"Oh I am so sorry professor Firebrand" she said as she helped the professor gather his things up.

Blaise stuttered for a minute "I..Its quite alright Ms. Bloom" he said as he bent over and gathered his lecture materials he failed to realize that his right arm had been burnt in attempting to sub -do his daughters phoenix dragon flames.

Bloom noticed this quite quickly "How did you get that burn professor?" she asked as she noticed the burn was fresh.

Blaise quickly covered the wound and looked at Bloom with something that resembled a combination of regret and longing.

"I must be going Ms. Bloom for I have a very busy morning as of tomorrow Good night Madam" Blaise said as he stood up and went down the hallway.

Bloom just watched curiously at professor Firebrand "Odd" she muttered and continued down the hallway towards where Luminara's dorm was thinking "Every time he see's me the professor seems to be avoiding me I wonder why?"

Unknown to Bloom Darkar was closer than she first thought.

 **Author Note**

 **Hello my fellow fairy readers thank you so much for the reviews. I deeply apologize for the long wait on chapter 3 of Luminara Story 2 but here it is let me know how you like/dislike it. If any of you were curious what took me so long to update this story it was one word**

 **"College"**

 **I've been BUSSSSSSSSY (trying not to go crazy in all honesty because college murders the soul and parent problems what else is new)**

 **Anyway please tell me what you guys think of chapter three**

 **see you in chapter 4 Thanks again all of you! you guys are awesome! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 Confrontations

Luminara Dark Child Series: New Beginnings, New Troubles

Chapter 4 : Confrontations

Icy flew as fast as she could back into cloud tower shaking from both dread and rage but looking pale.

Stumbling into the tower which she shared with her sisters Icy growled

"Sisters he's back"

Darcy looked to her sister and noticed something was amiss. "Who is back Icy?"

Icy glared but deep down she was expieriencing both fear and rage qualities that she felt rarely if ever felt.

Darcy and Stormy now becoming curious walked over to hear as to what Icy was about to say.

"Darkar is back sisters" Icy gritted her teeth

~meanwhile~

Luminara slowly woke up from the deep sleep spell realizing someone was in the room she mumbled

"Dad?" then she saw a flash of red hair

"Mom what are you doing here?" Luminara leapt up alarmed then felt someone else in the room only to see no one "What's going on?"

Bloom glared at her daughter "He's here isn't he Luminara?" she said simply as she walked over to the window a bit pissed "Don't play stupid Luminara not with me."

Luminara bit back her words but growled much similarly to Darkar's but saw her mom flinch "Is that all you came here to say mom?" she said calmly as she got out of bed "Because I have class if you wanted to just say hi hello and now goodbye" Luminara said as she controlled the sudden urge to punch her mom as she got dressed in her favorite black tunic with matching pants and shoes she opened then closed the door with a slam.

Bloom turned around shock written on her face as the door slammed shut "Luminara..." she walked outside the and closed the door gently frustrated.

Luminara wandered into Alfea's rose garden before letting the tears fall "What the hell did I do?!" she slumped against the wall as the tears continued to fall and she hid her face in her arms.

"What is it you've done?" replied a voice

Luminara wiped her eyes from the tears and stared up blankly at the stranger who was dressed in Scarlet and had a violet scarf tucked neatly into the suit he wore "Who are you?" Luminara arched an eyebrow eyeing the stranger suspiciously

The stranger smiled "Ah forgive me for the lack of introductions M'Lady my name is Valtor and you are?" the stranger said as he plucked a red rose and placed it in Luminara's hair

"Luminara" Luminara replied "Nice to meet you Valtor" she smiled a small smile

Valtor smiled back at the girl "So why where you so distressed Luminara?" he said as he sat down next to the girl

Luminara just sarcastically grinned "Oh just a parental dispute." she said then looked up at the blue sky.

Valtor just looked to the girl her hair was parted into two colors black and scarlet red it was memorizing

"What was the fight about?"

Luminara just said nothing "Oh nothing much" she said then smiled then looked to the time "Shit I've got to get to my class" she said as she rushed into her next class glancing over her shoulder she smiled and waved back to her mysterious friend "It was nice to meet you" she said as she rushed back to her last class of the day.

Valtor just grinned as he watched the black and scarlet hair disappear "Until we meet again M'Lady" he grinned before leaving the grounds of Alfea.

"Luminara we indeed shall meet again" he mentally thought as he left the rose garden with a grin on his face. "Very much so in the near future"

Blaise Firebrand unaware of his daughters plight but aware that she was missing from his class for almost five minutes that is until he saw a flash of red and black hair dash into his classroom before any of the other students had even entered.

Luminara panted for breath "I apologize Professor for being late" she said and looked to her father

Blaise looked into his daughters eyes and noticed a hint of grief hidden well "Is something wrong Luminara?"

Luminara shook her head "Later dad" she said just then Bloom walked in hearing the last word.

"Luminara step away from him now." Bloom said as she grit her teeth

Luminara glanced confused but in front of her mother she said this "No mom" then whispering a spell she said softly "Teleportios Father Mother Daughter to Lake"

A blinding blur of light erupted around the three and disappeared outside reappearing by a nearby Lake near Alfea.

Luminara just glared "I don't know what's so bad that happened between you and Dad Mom, but I'm sick of it

Blaise glanced at Luminara "Luminara..."

Bloom stared shocked at her daughter "You knew who he was all along?"

Luminara just glared blankly "I know who killed Sky..."

Bloom just stared shocked "Luminara tell me later."

Luminara just stood stock still not moving "It was an ice witch." she said bluntly "Spell was ice spears."

Blaise looked to his daughter and grinned "You sneaky Fairy you were observing her where you not?"

Luminara grinned "Aye" then she glared at her mother "If you haven't really noticed Mother dear Dad is not the same as he was back in the past so apologize you two and make up damn it there is an enchantment on this area of the lake and if you don't apologize you two it will stay" grinning "Later" Luminara said as she disappeared into the night air.

 **Author Note**

 **Hi People I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Two things the first**

 **Valtor in this story is a bit young then in the real story line at around 17 and Luminara is around 14 when she's in Alfea just so things don't seem weird. Ok and the second Blaise and Bloom have finally met (thank goodness without awkward moment) Anyway enjoy the story I was laughing while I re-read it so yeah. ON TO CHAPTER 5 HAZA! :D**


	6. Chapter 5 Sparks Begin

Luminara Dark Child series: New Beginnings, New Troubles

Chapter 5:

Bloom just gapped at what her daughter had just done then she glared at Darkar. "So how did you get into Alfea Darkar."

Blaise just leaned on a nearby tree and changed the subject "Its Blaise Ms. Bloom. She's stubborn like you" looking away from Bloom he gazed across the lake. "But she also feels the pain and regret"

Bloom saw it in his eyes again there in his eyes she saw remorse which plagued him "Tell me something then Blaise..." looking out towards the lake Bloom sighed deciding it best to see how things played out "What really happened to you yesterday with that burn Professor Firebrand?"

Blaise just stared at Bloom in shock before he replied his voice cracking "Bloom if I could go back in time and change things..."he said then shook his head "I deeply apologize for harming you" he said then turned away ashamed then stared at the Lake.

Bloom stood stalk still shocked "You really did change...I'm speechless" shaking her head "Back to the subject at hand Professor... So it was Icy you think who murdered Sky and attempted murder on Luminara?"

Blaise just glared out into the Lake "I have no doubt that the Ice witch wanted to murder Luminara Ms. Bloom...However ..." Blaise leaned into the tree folding his arms over his chest "I do not believe that she knew of Luminara's genetic inheritance."

Bloom stared intently at the ex dark wizard "What do you mean Professor?"

Blaise glanced over to bloom "Our daughter has a dragon spirit within her Bloom and in all honesty I believe the Ice witch was frightened senseless" Said Blaise with a grin before he chuckled. "Though her control over her powers are amazing. " then he glanced over to Bloom "But because she has two types of powers inside her well ...lets just say she herself lost control when panicked thats how I recieved the burn to try and contain it."

Bloom's eyes widened "She did that to you?" It shocked her to see that

Blaise frowned "That is something for you to decide though ...she had good intentions in all honest opinion but consider this Ms. Bloom she was scared out of her wits..."

~meanwhile outside the enchantment~

Luminara leaned against a nearby tree and smiled with relief "Finally they are meeting up" she sighed out loud before she heard a familiar voice

"Really M'Lady one such as yourself should not be out in the woods alone" Valtor grinned leaning on a nearby tree across from Luminara.

Luminara looked over across shocked she stuttered "H..How?"

Valtor chuckled and walked over to Luminara and grinned "How did I find you here?" he grinned

Luminara could only nod then she smirked "where you purposefully trying to stalk me down Valtor?" she grinned at the wizard then closed her eyes to relax a bit.

Valtor just grinned and appeared behind the girl that kept capturing his attention "Possibly Luminara you are a very intriguing fairy"

~Suddenly interrupting parents :p ~

"LUMINARA WHO IS THIS?!"

Those two voices shouted at the same time from both Bloom and Blaise Firebrand.

Luminara stuttered snapping her eyes realizing that Valtor had been behind her "U...Um eh heh heh mom dad this is my friend Valtor" she said as her entire face turned red from embarrassment.

Bloom stared shocked while Blaise walked over , moved Luminara aside and growled at Valtor "Keep your distance from my daughter." he said calmly but with every menace of his former self.

Valtor just grinned "Well Luminara we shall meet again perhaps" he said before he disappeared.

Luminara stared shocked at the scene and tried super hard to hide the grin on her face taking a breath and blowing it out "Well that was ...unexpected"

Both parents looked to their daughter then said "We shall talk of this later young lady"

Luminara arched an eyebrow and grinned "Heh so you two made up I'm happy" she said with a smile before she disappeared as well travelling back to her dorm in Alfea.

Bloom stared at Blaise Firebrand and chuckled "She's like you as well."

Blaise cracked a grin at Bloom "She's like both of us."

 **Author note:**

 **Hi Guys whew this is the last chapter for this part of the series. Thank you all so much for liking Luminara series you have no idea how much I enjoy entertaining you guys with storytelling. Anyway I'm thinking of calling the next part something like "You are my Weakness" or "The Light and the Darkness" tell me in PMs which one you'd like in the story. Also the format for the story is going to stay Five chapter per series story. (easier to organize a bit)**

 **So on to the next story i'll be writing the first chapter of the third part of the series so tell me what should be the title im debating it. :) SEE YOU IN THE NEXT STORY PEOPLE!**

 ***Disappears to write more Luminara* XD lol**


End file.
